Generation of Love
by Nicole SHBRCOPG
Summary: Rilian, hijo del rey Caspian y la estrella Lilliandil, descubre a sus padres peleando por el antiguo amor de Caspian. Pero... ¿Quién es esa tal Susan? ¿Es la Benévola?


**Hola Dulzuras!**

**Pues bueno, lamento decirles que esto no es mi otro fic, sino un pequeño one – shot que me llegó cuando leí la historia de RedLips03, y con permiso de Ella he creado este one – shot. Así que créditos para esa grandiosa mujer que siempre me apoya y me sube el ánimo: RedLips03. Y también a mi gran amigo Juan, por haberme dado el título. Es muy bueno con eso.**

**También es como un pequeño intermedio para aguantar la espera de ''Recuerda mi Mirada'' que aún sigo sin saber cuando subir.**

**ASÍ QUE A DISFRUTAR**

**DISCLAIMER: Narnia ni sus personajes me pertenecen sino al gran C. S Lewis.**

* * *

><p><em>-¿Por qué te empeñas en hablarle a Rilian de ''Ella''?-<em>

_-Porque es Rilian quién me lo pide- _

_-¿También quieres hacer que MI HIJO amé más a la reina que a mí? Ya perdí tu amor ante ella no quiero perder también a mi hijo-_

_-Perdóname Lilliandil… pero tú jamás has tenido mi amor, eso solo le pertenece a Susan- _

Aquella conversación resonaba y golpeaba la mente del príncipe narniano como un poderoso martillo. Rilian; tan parecido a su padre con los luceros de su madre, escuchó está misma conversación hace poco más de una hora. Su plan original había sido ir al despacho de su padre, el rey Caspian X, a pedirle que fuera un rato con él a estudiar un poco para su próxima prueba con su tutor; y a cambio de eso, recibió esa amarga conversación de sus padres.

_-¿Por qué te empeñas en hablarle a Rilian de ''Ella''?-_

La reina Lilliandil, su madre; se escuchó muy dolida, sonó tan triste, tan desesperada, tan marchita por dentro, podías apreciar su desdén cuando dijo _''Ella''._

''_Ella''_

¿Quién sería? ¿Por qué su madre la odiaba y se negaba a que Caspian le hablará de su persona?

Aunque al pensarlo bien, se dijo Rilian, la respuesta era obvia: Era Susan, pero ¿Qué Susan?

Solo conocía a una Susan; la reina, la benévola, la más hermosa de toda Narnia.

_-Porque es Rilian quién me lo pide-_

Claro, él siempre rogaba una y otra vez a su padre que le hablará de aquella magnífica reina desde que era un niño, incluso ahora que tenía 16 años, no podía dormir sin antes escuchar algo sobre ella, aquella que salvó a Narnia junto con sus hermanos. Aunque el rey hablará de los cuatro, siempre sintió un especial interés por ella.

Y aunque sabía que Caspian, por la boca del monarca y de los libros que había leído, había conocido a los reyes de Antaño cuando tuvo que derrotar a su tío Miraz, jamás pensó en algo más que un lazo fraternal entre ambos. Como sabía, no sé llevó muy bien al principio con el rey Peter pero se tenían respeto, sin embargo con el rey Edmund y la reina Lucy estableció una lazo muy fuerte, nada más lejos que fraternal con Lucy. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, con la reina Susan jamás ha hablado muy abiertamente de la relación que llevaron.

Su padre, desde que era un niño el príncipe, le había contado y hablado las extraordinarias aventuras de los hermanos Pevensie, como lucharon con la Bruja Blanca, como lo ayudaron a derrocar al tirano Miraz y como viajaron con él en el Viajero del Alba. Y simplemente, con la reina Susan, era un caso especial, ella era su favorita, de quién más gozaba escuchar porque, si lo piensas detenidamente, puedes darte cuenta que al mencionarla, los ojos del rey se iluminan con un brillo amargo y dulce a la vez, en sus labios aparece una sonrisa melancólica como si recordara algo, buenos tiempos, buenos momentos y en su mente, aunque nadie lo sepa, lleva el recuerdo de un beso, de un último beso.

Lo cual lo llevaba a la siguiente parte:

_-¿También quieres hacer que MI HIJO amé más a la reina que a mí? Ya perdí tu amor ante ella no quiero perder también a mi hijo-_

¿Acaso su padre estuvo enamorado de la reina?

No le sorprendería porque Susan era muy hermosa, pero entonces solo sería atracción ¿Verdad? Al parecer su madre también sabía acerca de esto y le dolía mucho, ¿A quién no? Le dijo que jamás había tenido su amor por Susan

_-Perdóname Lilliandil… pero tú jamás has tenido mi amor, eso solo le pertenece a Susan- _

Eso le dolió incluso a él. Entonces su padre verdaderamente amaba o mejor dicho ama a la reina Susan. El Caspian mismo lo confirmó.

De alguna manera, cientos de misterios se resolvieron con ellos.

Como cuando su padre sabía más detalles personales de la reina, color de sus ojos, flor favorita, libro favorito, etc; que usualmente le hablaba de ella solo cuando su madre no estaba presente, que a veces lo escuchaba salir de la sala de tesoros en donde estaban las pertenencias de los reyes o porque a Caspian le encantaba el celeste más que cualquier otro color. Siempre pensó que era por sus ojos y los de su madre, ahora ya no estaba tan seguro.

Si su padre amaba a Susan ¿Por qué se casó con su madre? La respuesta llegó en un segundo: Es un rey y debe brindar apoyo a su reino. ¿Por qué jamás le habló de esto? No puedes simplemente decirle a tu hijo que no amas a su madre.

¿La reina Susan también lo ama o lo amó? Dicen que ella jamás cedió ante los encantos de ningún hombre ¿Por qué con el rey fue diferente? Entendía que su padre cayera a los pies de Susan pero ¿Ella lo hizo?

Después de darle vueltas al asunto, fue de nuevo al despacho de su padre con solo una idea en mente.

Se aseguró de ver que ya ni su padre ni su madre estuvieran ahí, lo más probable es que su madre hay ido a su habitación y su padre… ya no sabía que pensar. Al ver que estaba completamente solo en el despacho del rey, aseguró la puerta para que nadie entrará y comenzó con la búsqueda de evidencia o de algo que pudiera sacarle las dudas.

Busco y rebusco en todos los cajones del escritorio y los muebles hasta que cansado después de haber abierto cada uno, algo captó su atención, en el fondo de uno de los cajones había un pequeño libro. Algo viejo por el uso pero que tenía un aromo delicioso.

Lo sacó y leyó el título del libro: ''EL REY CASPIAN Y LA REINA SUSAN''

Lo abrió y vio la dedicatoria del libro: ''_Un pequeño regalo para una gran persona, porque sé que aún la recuerdas y quiero mantener su recuerdo en tu mente y en tu corazón. Buscatrufas.''_

Lo leyó, devorando cada hoja, sin importarle si alguien entraba o no, solo quería ver que decía ese libro, cuáles eran las respuestas a sus preguntas.

_''Se dice que le rey Caspian y la reina Susan, se conocieron en un bosque de Beruma, después de un enfrentamiento entre el rey Caspian y el Gran Rey Peter, El rey Caspian quedó pasmado con los reyes, pero quedo aún más sorprendido al mirar a la reina Susan''_

Ya sabía eso, pero no sabía que esa fue la impresión de su padre.

''_El rey Caspian quedo desecho cuando la reina Susan anunció que nunca más iban a volver, ni ella ni el rey Peter. La reina Susan fue a despedirse del rey con estas palabras:_

_-Me alegra haber venido- dijo la reina_

_-No fue suficiente el tiempo juntos- contestó el rey triste_

_-No habría funcionado lo nuestro- _

_-¿Por qué no?-_

_-Porque soy 1300 años mayor que tú- le dijo bromeando la reina lo cual saco una pequeña sonrisa al rey._

_Cuando la reina pretendía irse a lado de sus hermanos se paró en seco, dio media vuelta y fue directo al rey para sellar su amor con un tierno y dulce beso frente a todo el pueblo narniano y telmarino, que por supuesto empezaron a comentar sobre lo que estaban viendo. Una vez que se hubieran separado, el rey la aprisiono entre sus brazos y parecía que nunca la dejaría ir. Testigos afirman que escucharon claramente como los dos reyes se decían ''TE AMO'' en un susurro._

_Cuando se separaron, se dieron una última mirada, antes de que la reina fuera con sus hermanos y cruzara el portal para nunca más volver. Cuentan que ese día la Reina Benévola no solo se llevó recuerdos y experiencias de Narnia sino que también se llevó el corazón del rey, mientras que el rey no solo se quedó con el apoyo de los reyes y la espada del rey, sino también se quedó con el corazón de la reina Susan. ''_

Y ahí estaba la respuesta a sus preguntas, su padre, el rey Caspian amó y ama a la reina Susan al igual que está a él.

Solo una pregunta quedó sin resolver. ¿La reina aún recordaba a su padre?

Lo hacía, y Rilian no sabía que una de las principales razones de que la reina Susan aún llorara de dolor en las noches, era él, la prueba viviente de que su amado rey la había olvidado.

* * *

><p><strong>Y pues si se dieron cuenta, si, la parte del libro es parte del segundo cap de Una Vida Junto a Ti en donde igual Rilian lee esto en un libro. <strong>

**Ojala les haya gustado y otra vez créditos a RedLips03 por haberme dado la oportunidad de esto y a Juan por darme el título. A quienes no hayan leído mis otros one-shots, los invito a pasarse por allá. Se llaman Había una Vez y Siempre Tendré un lugar para Ti. Y también a mi fanfic largo llamado Una Vida Junto a Ti que recién termino. Y las invito a pasar próximamente mi futuro fic Recuerda mi Mirada.**

**PD: Les anuncio que cambiaré mi nombre para mi nueva historia y será LadyAnneMarie, que es lo más cercano a mí verdadero nombre para que no se confundan.**

**Bss. :D y nos veremos hasta haber cuando. **


End file.
